fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu Smart!
Aikatsu Smart! (アイカツスマート Aikatsu! Sumāto) is a new fan series made by Weekender Girl39. Story Nayumi, Nagisa and Namiko are all three childhood friends, all three of them share the same dream : becoming idols. The girls would form their own group Triple-N and they would cover the songs of more popular groups and dance on them as well. Though they all shared the same interest, due to growing up, they became interested in other things and almost parted ways much to the girls' sadness. But a new opportunity showed up when the popular show Idoling! announced its second season and that would welcome indedendant trainees and idols. Thinking it was their last chance to live their dream, they decided to participate in it. Will they make it and finally live their dream? Characters *Nayumi Tanaka *Color: Electric Blue *Type: Sexy *Stone: Lapis Lazuli Nayumi was the leader of Triple-N, having the most musical experience out of her three friends due taking dance and singing classes at 9 years old. She taught her friends how to dance and all three of them were having great fun pretending to be idols. Nayumi was the unofficial leader of Triple-N, being very confident and the best at singing and dancing. She loved being with them and wished to forever be with her best friends. But once they had grown up they kind of parted ways but the three of them had their parents contacted by an idol manager. They were all auditioned and Nayumi was thought to be very talented. She would be the one to be chosen to become the leader of the group. Nayumi thought that this was the chance to live her dream of becoming an idol that she had a left behind. *Nagisa Kobayashi *Color: Red *Type: Cool *Brand: Magical Mirror *Stone: Red Jasper Nagisa knew Nayumi since there were in primary school and practically grew together. They had the same passion about idols and both loved dancing and singing as well. At first it was just the two of them until they met Namiko and formed a trio. Nagisa was previously very shy and disliked doing things in front of other people, feeling pressured whenever she had to. But the girls helped her feel better, thus becoming best friends. Nagisa was sad to part ways with them until they got contacted by the idol manager who then auditioned them. They then auditioned all three together and the three of them were chosen to be in a group together. Nagisa never gave up on becoming an idol, she was more than happy to live her dream with her longtime friends. *Namiko Sasaki *Color: Electric Green *Type: Cute *Brand: Love Potion *Stone: Peridot Namiko met Nayumi and Nagisa in middle school, at this point, Nayumi and Nagisa were already in their own group that they had formed. But the three of them became great friends. Upon learning that Namiko also deeply loved idols and wished to be one. Triple-N was thus formed and they had a lot of fun, being all together, covering songs from their favourite artists. Namiko had to move away at the end of middle school but before her parents and her could go, they were contacted by the idol manager that auditioned them. Namiko thought she could probably live her dream of singing like she wished though wouldn't tell her parents about it at first. But they accepted seeing how determined she was. *Joy Kitagawa *Color: Purple *Type: Pop *Stone: Amethyst Joy has been a student at Falling Star Academy for two years. She had participated in Idoling! but she didn't make it. Despite that, she didn't gave up on the possibility of debuting and kept training. The teachers all knew that she was very determined and was gifted in singing but in dancing as well. Having a new group project in mind they sought to put her in the group but auditioned her again to see if she could fit the group's concept. With the start of Idoling's second season, she was chosen to be a part of it. *Miki Watanabe *Color: Yellow *Type: Cute *Stone: Topaz Miki also participated in Idoling! and almost made it but didn't. Before that she had auditioned several times for other agencies but she never got any answer back. Miki tried over and over again, but unfortunately it never paid off. When failing again after Idoling she thought of completely giving up the idol life but her parents told her that it was still worth it. But Miki had lost confidence and didn't wanted to continue. The coaches saw her talent and how determined she was and decided to put her through the auditions to become a member of the group. She was taken to be in the second season of Idoling!. *Manami Soga *Color: Electric Pink *Type: Sexy *Stone: Rhodolite Garnet Manami started dancing in middle school, at first a hobby it became a passion. Thanks to her father she also took singing classes. The more she took them, the more she wished to become a singer. Her mother was intensely against her wish but Manami after a great conversation with her mother, she agreed in letting her become a singer. Manami decided to take auditions, and among them Falling Star Academy wanted to take her in. After another audition, they decided to put her in Idoling. *Kanon Oshiro *Color: Electric Orange *Type: Cool *Stone: Citrine Kanon was in the previous season of Idoling and worked as much as she could in order to debut. Juggling between school and training it was hard, she almost gave up but when Idoling's second season started. She did everything she could to be in its second season and upon being accepted is going to do everything to finally debut. Trivia *The system used is the Neon Jeweling Dress. *This is the second Aikatsu to feature Idoling!. Category:Fan series Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:Aikatsu Smart!